


The Perfect Bedhead

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: "A smile slowly lifted the corners of his mouth as he began to realize that he just witnessed something incredibly special...."





	The Perfect Bedhead

Shiro thought about making the moment last. It wasn’t very often that he woke up before his husband, who had an internal clock that never failed to go off at seven in the morning, and he felt that he should take advantage of this opportunity and just…stare. He was a lucky, lucky man after all—Adam was ridiculously stunning, and the blue morning hue of the cloudy sunrise clashed perfectly with the deep brown of Adam’s skin. Shiro had every intention of studying his peaceful face and counting all the freckles there, maybe play with one of the curly strands that Adam always brushed out in the mornings. But Adam was facing him, his hands tucked close to his neck because the blankets slipped off his shoulders sometime during the night and he was cold, and he looked completely and utterly adorable. And Shiro had to do something about that.

He had to kiss him.

Just a soft one, a quick one. That was all. Right on the nose, because it was cute and round and flat and it was where most of the freckles lived. But then Adam just had to scrunch up his face—he had to snuggle further into the pillows and stretch his legs like a kitten, and before Shiro could stop himself, he kissed that nose again. And again. Then he moved to his cheeks because they were looking extra soft, and then to his forehead because his brow was furrowed and Shiro thought a kiss would smooth it out. Shiro swore he would stop there, but Adam’s eyelids were right in front of him and he had always wanted to kiss those, so he did. He may have also planted one on Adam’s chin, maybe another on his jaw, before he felt intelligent fingers softly curl around his own.

“Mmm,” Adam sighed, and it was deep and incredibly sleepy. An apology was already spilling from Shiro’s lips—he hadn’t meant to wake the man up!—but he was abruptly cut off when a mouth pressed against his. It wasn’t even a closed mouth; it was like Adam was torn between speaking and kissing and decided both would work just fine, and in a way it did, although Shiro wouldn’t call it a kiss. It was just a firm press of the lips, as if it was never intended to be a kiss but rather a caress. It reminded Shiro of the way they bumped foreheads; it was just a touch, but a thousand unspoken words hid behind it.

The sloppy kiss-but-not-a-kiss lasted for a whole ten seconds, and Shiro was beginning to think Adam fell asleep again until finally their lips peeled apart. Eyes stained with the color of the richest hot chocolate peered up at him, barely open and wet around the edges because of sleep. Then they closed, in sync with the deep exhale that tickled Shiro’s skin as Adam snuggled his way in the crook of Shiro’s neck. The fingers wrapped around Shiro’s hand tightened slightly before falling limp.

Shiro was the only one awake once again, staring across the room at nothing in particular with wide eyes. A smile slowly lifted the corners of his mouth as he began to realize that he just witnessed something incredibly special, and he fought the urge to pull Adam closer and kiss the holy hell out of him with every fiber of his being.


End file.
